


Dynasty

by Maryp143



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryp143/pseuds/Maryp143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syrena Inna was deemed the brightest of her species by her elders, and sent to be trained at the Federation's Starfleet Academy as a medical officer. </p><p>When she graduated, Syrena was assigned to the U.S.S. Enterprise for its upcoming 5 year mission. Syrena expected the mission would go like any other: with very few life threatening events and boring shifts.</p><p>What she hadn't expected was for the ship's Russian Navigator to personally make it his mission to be her closest friend and show her what it really means to be human. </p><p>All the extra emotions she feels -love, desire, anger, jealousy - are more of an added bonus that Syrena knew came with being friends with a human.</p><p>- </p><p>I know the summary is rough, but I promise the story is better!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first official fanfic for the star trek fandom, I haven't been this into star trek since I watched the show when I was 12, anyways the first chapter is a bit slow, but I promise it'll get better! 
> 
> you pronounce Syrena Inna as  
> "psy-ren-a in-uh"
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> also, my best friend sakurachan13love, over on tumblr, edited this for me, love her! 
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own the star trek franchise or its characters, any idea and characters not in the show/movies and soully my own creation and for the enjoyment of others

The U.S.S. Enterprise was able to be seen from space. She was a giant ship, equipped with the best of Starfleet, and about to go on her third 5 year mission after her war with the Khan.

Though I suppose you can't really call it a war, Syrena thought as she boarded the small shuttle. She graduated recently from Starfleet, and at 18, she was the second youngest to do so after Pavel Chekov. Christopher Pike had said she and Chekov had many similarities, like their intelligence. Both were the smartest and brightest to ever attend Starfleet Academy, and while Syrena was proud of her title, she still believed Captain James Tiberious Kirk was smarter than any creature she's met. 

While Syrena was only a recent graduate, she was a bit sad to be leaving the planet she called home for 3 years - Earth. Syrena wasn't a native was earth. In fact, while she looked human, one look at her bright pink eyes give way to the truth. Syrena is a Tasmanian, an alien species recently discovered in the last 20 years. She'd lived here life peacefully until Christopher Pike and his crew flew into their orbit. 

While the Tasmanian people aren't violent, watching a giant ship dock at their space station - mind you the ship was about the size of 3 of their small stations - was a little more than concerning. The Tasmanian sent their best warriors- which included Syrena's mother - onto the station of defense. 

Thing about Tasmanians is this: unlike Vulcans, they're fuelled by sense. Not what the humans called "the five senses". They believed that everything comes with a certain truth. While the Vulcans believed in the logical explanations of situations, the Tasmanians believed in a more peaceful approach; by looking for a more sensible solution.

Thinking back on the Tasmanian history, Syrena found it sensible that her people would listen to what Captain Pike had to say before they engaged in war to protect their home planet. The Federation had discovered their planet being protected by several hard to navigate nebulae, and had been trying to communicate with them. While Tasmanians are an advanced society of beings, their communication methods weren't adequate enough to travel through dense space clouds and debris. 

In exchange for joining the Federation, they agreed to send a few of their brightest beings to the Academy on Earth to be trained. Syrena was one of these bright beings, and as the shuttle departed from the station in Riverside, she thought back to far her people had come since their official initiation into the Federation.

It was common for them to make alliances when they deem it sensible, and while Syrena couldn't see why, she understood the decision. While she'd been on earth and interacted with humans longer than her elders, she got to observe the many behaviors of the fragile species. She couldn't understand the sense in falling in love with multiple beings, or throw large parties seemingly for no reason. 

However, Syrena learned not to dwell on those details. By the time she'd concluded that this 5 year mission would refresh her mind of how beautiful space could be, her shuttle landed in a hanger at the space station where the U.S.S. Enterprise was docked. 

A door to her right opened with a hiss and a tall, tanned skinned man with blonde hair stepped into the shuttle with a Vulcan at his side. 

Captain kirk, even Syrena knew it was a rare occurrence for a captain to personally introduce himself to a shuttle full of recent cadets. Syrena deemed it sensible to believe something special was to happen.

Kirk gave a wide grin, before clapping his hands and speaking, "Good Evening! I am your new Captain, James T. Kirk, I will be the one giving orders unless Mr. Spock, my First Officer and Chief of Science, gives orders. I welcome you all to the Enterprise, and look forward to our 5 year mission with all you!"

There were whispers among the cadets, and while Syrena couldn't hear them, she knew many of those whispers about how Captain Kirk's reputation about being a practical womanizer - but with any gender and all species - and being a sarcastic (Syrena was still unsure of the meaning of that particular word) Captain when he wasn't fighting battles and protecting his ship.

Before Syrena could come to her own conclusion, Captain Kirk spoke up agaon, quieting the shuttle. 

"As you all are probably aware of, the U.S.S. Enterprise only acquires those who are deemed the best in Starfleet, and that the smartest person on this ship is Navigator Pavel Chekov."

More hushed whispering- some excited, some curious and confused. It seemed Captain Kirk expected as such, and sensibly ignored it. 

"However, I heard that the Enterprise will be gifted with another bright young individual. Only coming in as a close second to Mr. Chekov. The reason I have personally boarded this shuttle to give you an introduction is because I wanted to not only meet this special person, but make all you feel just as special - regardless of your intelligence." Captain Kirk gave a warm smile, and Syrena heard several whispered statements at once.

"I bet it's that white haired girl-"

"Oh my god, do we seriously get to work on the same ship as that Russian kid-"

"It's obvious who he's talking about-"

Syrena chose to ignore the whispers, focusing solely on the wall space in between two cadets.

Captain Kirk quieted the shuttle by raising his hands. 

"Now," he said, a slight smile on his face, "If you would all follow me, that would be wonderful."

~time skip~

Syrena's quarters were very different than her one had been back at the Academy. Of course, it was sensible that they would be, though they weren't much bigger in size. All starship quarters came with a standard bed, a little bigger than a twin, the room was carpeted except for the adjoining bathroom and small kitchenette. 

There was a small book case tucked in the right corner, free of objects expect for the usual Starfleet regulation handbooks. A small, gray night stand stood proudly by the bed, whose mattress was bare save for a pillow. 

Syrena took in the room, before walking in and listening to the mechanics slide it shut behind her. The first she always did was reset the room temperature to that that was higher than what humans would normally prefer. Her home planet was naturally more humid than Earth, making her environmental experience at the Academy seem like an extended winter. 

After the cadets were split into groups and given a brief tour of the U.S.S. Enterprise, they were allowed to retire to their quarters for the night. 

"The Medical students will be visited by Dr. Leonard McCoy later this evening for an evaluation." Commander Spock had said. "While it is illogical that he would do so, McCoy has stated firmly that he want to debrief each student and understand how much knowledge each has acquired from the Academy." 

Syrena couldn't come to a sensible solution other than the fact that Dr. McCoy wanted to meet her himself and had thought up this particular excuse. If she were to be honest with her mind, all Syrena wanted to do was to shower her body, perform her nightly rituals, and slide under her silk bedsheets to obtain a peaceful night's sleep before her first day of duty. 

Fortunately, once Syrena had mad a cup of flower tea for herself and sat down at the small metal table provided in her quarters, Dr. McCoy knocked softly at her door.

She instructed the computer to let him in and instantly knew that the person standing before her was not Dr. McCoy. He was about a foot taller than her - seeing as the women of the Tasmanians did not grow past 5 feet - with curly hair that almost seemed blonde. Syrena didn't think that Dr. McCoy would change his appreance from his files, therefore it was sensible to believe the person standing before her was not him.

"May I help you, sir?" Syrena kept her voice light and polite, just like her mother taught her before passing away. 

The man smiled, before quickly walking into her quarters with a jump in his step. When he spoke, Syrena's hair stood on end at the foreign accent.

"Hello! My name is Pavel Chekov!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chekov learns about how Syrena's planet is the way it is, it's a bit long, but I think you'll like learning a bit of Tasmanian history!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the name of the story, it was called "Forever Hope", now its called "Dynasty "  
> bare with me, I have no idea how to write a Russian accent! also, I know Bones doesn't sound like himself, but I wanted his character to be a bit on the serious side.
> 
> enjoy!

The man, who asserted himself as Pavel Chekov, smiled brightly at Syrena.

"Hello," she said in a tentative voice. "My name is-"

"Syrena Inna, yes, I know." Pavel interrupted, "I have been waiting to meet you since I heard you would be assigned to this ship!"

Syrena was a bit thrown off by how enthusiastic Pavel seemed to be by the meer thought of her being here. It was hard to surprise her, however, Pavel had done nothing but that.

"May I ask why Dr. McCoy sent you here?" She asked.

Pavel frowned. "I was not aware Bones was making personal rounds. I was not sent here by him, I came of my own volition."

Syrena was beyond perplexed at this point. No one had ever wanted to greet her solely for that purpose: to meet her. She watched as Pavel strode further into her quarters, and a warm tingly feeling filled her stomach. 

'Brilliant', she thought, 'I've only known this person for less than 5 minutes and already I feel like I've known him since I was a child.'

Syrena focused on her breathing when Pavel thrust his hand out. 

"It is very nice to finally meet you!" He said.

Syrena knew it was a human custom to offer one's hand for a shake when being greeted. However, as a Tasmanian, her hands were incredibly sensitive; she'd taken to wearing thin, skin colored gloves while on Earth solely for this reason. 

She reached out her hand to grip Pavel's, only to be pulled into a tight embrace. Syrena stiffened, not knowing whether to struggle away from the man or accept the intamite gesture.

"Ah," Pavel quickly released her. "I am very sorry, you are Tasmanian, no?"

Syrena could do nothing but nod, knowing her voice would betray the feelings welling up inside her throat.

"I am aware of what a hug means on your planet, I did not mean to cause offense nor upset you." Pavel worried at his lip, seemingly not knowing what to say.

Syrena cleared her throat. "It is...sensible. To want to greet one with an embrace on Earth, is it not?"

Pavel nodded.

"Then.." Syrena thought for a moment, before giving a small smile. "I am acceptable to your greetings."

She pulled Pavel back into an embrace, being cautious that his bare arms do not touch her own skin. 

Pavel gave a small chuckle before his communicator beeped in the silence of the room. 

"Spock to Mr. Chekov." A deep, resounding voice flitted through the small device Pavel had pulled from his belt.

"This is Pavel." He said, turning away from Syrena.

"You are needed in Engineering, Mr. Scott has requested you." The First Officer's voice was sharp, as if he knew exactly what Pavel had been doing. 

Pavel swallowed, before relaying a quick, "Yes sir" and shutting off his communicator. 

"Well, miss, " He said as he turned and gave Syrena a cheeky smile. "I best be going. I hope you enjoy being apart of the Enterprise family!" 

With that, Pavel turned and headed out of Syrena's quarters, leaving her with no time to reply.

~time skip~

It was approximately 15.4 minutes later that Dr. Leonard McCoy quietly knocked on Syrena's door. She had been meditating, hoping to clear any lingering feelings that still resonated in her body after her encounter with the ship's Navigator.

"You may come in." Syrena said quietly, keeping her eyes closed and her legs crossed.

"Hello! You must be the infamous Syrena. So sorry to disturb your meditation."

Syrena then opened her eyes to a rather grumpy looking man. The worry lines were prominent amongst the frown lines against his tan skin. His brown hair was styled neatly on his head, and his hazel eyes held a glint of humor - as if they were laughing. His appearance brough the a calmness over Syrena; it was a feeling she hadn't experiencedone since she left her planet.

"It is of no inconvenience." She replied, stretching her legs out in front of her and standing to greet him.

Dr. McCoy smiled, then took out his tri-corder. 

"That is unnecessary, Doctor." Syrena spoke, easily moving out of the Doctor's reach.

Dr. McCoy looked at Syrena as if she'd said she was going to dye her hair bright blue.

"'Unnecessary' my ass, " He said. "I am the Chief Medical Officer and I will do as I please." 

Syrena nodded, before allowing him to scan her.

"Relax kid, I'm just messing with ya." His voice carried a southern drawl to it, one that Syrena was unaccustomed too. "So, I hear you'll be working directly under me."

"Yes, it would seem so." Syrena stated. She had gone through the files of the Senior officers before boarding the shuttle, wanting to know as much about who she would be working with as possible.

"Good," Dr. McCoy said with a smile. "Then I will hand you this personally."

He dug around the small medical bag he brought and pulled out a long sleeved blue shirt. Over the right breast of the Starfleet was the insignia pin and the material looked to be made of silk - though it still looked like the one Dr. McCoy bore.

"I was informed that you were Tasmanian," Dr. McCoy explained. "So I had the science team make you several shirts out of your planet's material. You guys only wear one type of clothing, right?"

Syrena nodded. "It was sensible to do so. I thank you for the gift." She laid the shirt on her bed, and turned back to the doctor.

Before Dr. McCoy could speak, there was a loud knock on Syrena's door. She allowed the person to enter, and both she and Leonard were greeted with a rather drunk Captain.

"Damn it, Jim," Dr. McCoy sounded exacerbated.

"Boooooones," the Captain slurred as he dropped an arm over the doctor.

"Why are you even drinking while on Gamma shift?" Dr. McCoy, a.k.a 'Bones', said. He steered the Captain towards the door, already knowing he'd be up most of the night with Jim. The man always got whiny while he was drunk.

"Because Spock has decided to spend the shift in the lab, rather than play chess with me."

"Damn it, Jim, I'm not doctor, not a couples counselor. I am very sorry Syrena, but I think we'll have to cut our chitchat a bit short." Bones said apologetically.

"Do not worry, doctor." Syrena replied before following the two to the door. "If I may be of some use-"

She reached into own medical bag and pulled put a hypo that contained a clear, bluish liquid. Bones gave her a knowing look before presenting the Captain's neck for her.

She gently pressed the hypo to Jim's neck, gave a quiet apology, and then pulled the small trigger that injected the liquid. Jim gave a small hiss before shaking his head and looking around.

"Oh my god, Bones," He said. "Haven't you had enough of filling my blood with those?"

"Actually, Mr. Sunshine, that was your new medical officer. I'd say she's a lot...gentler with a hypo than I am." Bones said through a smirk.

Jim gave a flirty smile. "Well then, I am in no way upset, please feel free to do whatever you have to."

Bones gave a small sigh, before pushing Jim out the door.

~2 months later~

Chekov sat at his control panel, a small headache forming at the basecond of his skull. He'd been sitting for more than 8 hours. Usually the Captain or Spock would send him on errands when their travels were this dull, but neither had spoken to him, or Sulu, in several hours. Chekov decided not to question it, he was sure that there was a reason.

Chekov stared down at the small screen in front of him, looking for anything that might seem off in the space around them. However, just like last time, nothing presented itself. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head with lithe fingers.

"Mr. Pavel Chekov, please report to Medical." 

A voice sounded through the Bridge over the announcer, making several people jump to alertness. Chekov gave a small smile, knowing who that delicate voice belonged to. 

Chekov turned and shared a puzzled look with Sulu, before swiveling towards the Captain's chair.

"Permission to leave my station, Captain."

"Good ahead Chekov, I don't think anything is going to happen for the day." Jim gave Chekov a smile, before turning back to the PADDs in his lap. 

Chekov made his way to the turbo lift, taking in its white walls and blue lights as it ascended to Medbay.

When he entered, it was obvious that something was wrong with several computer monitors. Chekov looked around, hoping he would find Dr. McCoy but instead found a very worried Tasmanian. 

"Ah, Mr. Chekov, please wait right there and I will retrieve Dr. McCoy." Syrena said in a soft, stern voice before disappearing behind a foggy glass door.

"Chekov! I couldn't get Scotty so you'll have to do." Bones stated, practically dragging the Navigator over to several computers when he entered the room. "The computers started malfunctioning, and since you trained under Scotty for a short time, I need you to fix them."

"What is wrong with them?"

"The hell if I know. I still have some patients to get to, Syrena will stay here to help where you need her. I need those fixed by the time Alpha shift ends so that way I can update the patients' records." And with that, Bones walked off, leaving Syrena and Chekov in silence. 

Chekov sighed, before crouching and peering under the console. 

"Do you require certain tools to aid you in fixing those monitors?" Syrena's voice flitted down to Chekov, making his skin tingle in what could only be described as pleasure. 

"I will need a screwdriver, some pliers, wires and wire cutters." Chekov replied, already knowing what the problem was. He'd have to tell Spock that the ship had some rodents that were eating wires. 

He heard Syrena's soft footsteps fade, before she started rummaging in the emergency tool box Bones always kept. She padded back over and handed the requested items to Chekov, who began working on replacing the eaten wires. 

He could feel Syrena's presence in the room, and decided that talking would help twindle his worsening headache.

"Is medical as busy as Bones says it is?" He asked, knowing his accent would help carry the sound of his voice.

Syrena took a minute to answer, "No, it is not. However, we do have frequent visitors who come in for very small concerns."

Translation: Jim was probably in here a lot to flirt with the other nurses.

"What is it exactly that you do, Mr. Chekov?"

"Well, I am the head Navigator for the Enterprise. Hikaru Sulu and I steer the ship through space in order to avoid dangers and what not. Is a very simple task. May I ask a question?" Chekov wasn't sure he should speak his mind, but something had been nagging at him since he found out Syrena would be working in medical.

"You've just asked one." He could practically hear the humor in her voice, but Chekov knew that Tasmanians weren't so light-hearted. They kept control of their emotions, much like the Vulcans.

"Well, may I ask several more?"

"Of course."

"Am I correct in my knowledge that Tasmanians generally prefer organic medical methods?"

"Your knowledge is accurate." Chekov could hear the clipped tone in her voice and knew he was walking into dangerous territory. 

"Then why is it you chose to be a Medical officer?"

Syrena hesitated, not knowing if she should tell Chekov her reasoning or give him a lesson on her culture. She decided neither were a good option.

"That is...a rather personal decision on my part." 

"Of course, I understand. I was just curious, the Tasmanian culture fascinates me." Chekov grunted as he dropped the pliers. 

"Are you in need of assistance?" Syrena asked, walking over to the Navigator and crouching down next to him.

"Yes, could you hold this wire in place please?"

Syrena crawled under the console next to Chekov, laying on her side so she faced him. Chekov pointed to a pink wire that looked relatively new, and Syrena replaced his long fingers with hers.

"Well, Mr. Chekov, if you are interested, perhaps I could tell you about how we came to have our Gods?" Syrena had a small smile on her face, feeling thankful that there were no lights under the console.

"That would be lovely." Chekov smiled before going back to the task at hand.

"Well, as you know, we have 8 gods: the god of the moon, the god of the sun, the god of health, the god of wealth, the god of maternity, the god of death, the goddess of nature, and the god of life. Each one came to us in that order. Several hundred years ago, our people were not as calm tempered as we are now. We were a violent race, one bent on conquering other planets and empires for our own use.

"First came the god of the moon. Each night, a small child named Kahana would step out onto her balcony and pray that her father would come home from his missions unharmed. The king, Melani, had sent him on a quest to find the finest materials for his soon to be wife. His fiancé, Uka, had been deemed the most beautiful Tasmanian on the planet of Arkin. Her hair shown silver in the moonlight and her eyes looked more lilac than anyone could remember seeing.

One night, however, as Kahana stepped out onto her balcony once again, she saw a tall, tanned man standing by the shore. His hair was silver white and stood out beautifully against his golden skin. That night, when Kahana prayed for her father's safe return, the man on the speech spoke to her, as if he were right beside her and not yards away.

"He said, 'I will protect your father, and every warrior and guardian, who hunts or traverses beneath my beloved moon. You will need not to worry, for your father is alive and well.'

"A fort night later, Kahana's father returned just like the man promised and with the finest materials the King had asked for. Kahana later named him Mūnchairudo, which in your Japanese language would translate to 'moon child'."

Chekov was fascinated by Tasmanian mythology, and urged Syrena to continue.

"Next was the god of the sun, named Taichi, he looked much like Mūnchairudo, but instead of silver white hair, he donned the color gold. Like his brother, he protected those who roamed under the sunlight, as well as from the harsh sunflares. Taichi was discovered by a nurse who had recently lost her husband to war. Taichi was badly wounded with cuts and gashes lining his body, and dirt covering his face. 

"By the daylight, the nurse worked to clean his wounds and clear the dirt from his face. When she asked him what caused him to be in such a condition, the man said, 'I am simply a man who wants to shed light on dark times.' From then on Taichi would become known as the Sun God, protecting those who were wounded by day and allowing Mūnchairudo to heal them by night."

"So they were brothers?" Chekov asked, wipping his hands on the disinfectant wipe Syrena had given him.

"Yes, they are believed to be twins, though each appeared at different times."

"That is really cool. You'll have to tell me about the other gods next time, as I've finished fixing the console."

"Of course." Syrena returned Chekov's smile with her own, before watching him walk to Bones' office and then escorted him out of Medbay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all liked it! I'll probably finish the gods in a different chapter, but I plan for Syrena and Chekov to start becoming friends in the next one.
> 
> stay tuned! feedback is always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work. but I wanted to write today and this is what happened. I saw star trek beyond again yesterday with mom, and now I have a shit ton of new idea, but Idk how to write them XD
> 
> bare with me as I write ^,^

Syrena pushed her bowl of hot cereal away from her. She found that after the most recent events, she couldn't bare the thought to consume it.

Krall and his men had done a number on the ship's crew and the ship herself. Many had been injured, and countless lives were lost, but it seemed that wouldn't stop those who had survived, like the Captain. Syrena had gone to his birthday party, being as the entire crew - or what was left - was invited. She hadn't had a drink, because Tasmanians don't conduct in such formalities. She'd simply had some Romulan juice, before retiring herself for the night. 

Now, Syrena sat in the very room of the party, watching the U.S.S Enterprise be reconstructed for her next mission. It was no doubt that Syrena would still be assigned there, afterall, she was the second brightest person in the United Federation.

However, those recent events weren't the only thing causing her to stare ruefully at her bowl.

On her way back to her temporary quarters she'd run into a very drunk ensign, who was obviously celebrating the victory of the United Federation. Syrena had recognized him as an engineer officer in training - he'd been to Medical several times because he was uncoordinated. 

Syrena bumped into the ensign and fell onto the floor with a grimace. When she stood, the ensign sneered at her.

"Well if it isn't the albino." He said, a slur very present in his voice. "The 2nd greatest person ever to graduate from starfleet. Did you cheat? Obviously you did, just look at the way you stand. All full of yourself, unlike the Russian dude. I'm pretty sure he actually watches what he eats in space too."

Every comment made was like a stab to Syrena's heart. She knew many people resented those like her, because they wanted to be thought of in the same regard.

"Did you know space food, the regenerated stuff, is actually really bad for you? All those fake nutrients sure allow us to put on weight, but I'm pretty sure you already knew that, Nurse Inna." The ensign put enough emphasis on the last few words, obviously insulting Syrena's naturally muscled body.

However, despite her knowing it was just the alcohol levels in the ensign's body talking, Syrena also knew that this was probably how most people felt. Sure, the Tasmanians rarely ate animal foods, preferring an organic diet over a processed one, but no one had ever dared point out their physiques before. 

Syrena stiffened under the ensign's harsh gaze, berating her for a situation she herself could not control. 

"I am sorry, I will look next time I am in a hurry," was all she said before skirting around the ensign and walking briskly to her quarters.

"Yea, you know what I'm talking about. Be a civiled person and lose some weight!" The ensign shouted after Syrena, before turning and stumbling away.

Never had Syrena wanted to be in Pavel's presence so much as she did now. She fumbled with her code, her emotions getting the best of her, before walking into her quarters. Pavel was always there to help her - when she couldn't save a patient, when she couldn't fend off Krall's men long enough for Scotty to reroute the dilithium chambers. He was like a constant presence beside her, always making sure she wasn't harmed or emotionally compromised.

But at that moment, when Syrena needed her friend the most, he was gone. He was gone visiting his family, and she was in her quarters, desperately trying to come to terms with the fact that Pavel, the Russian Wiz kid, was starting to mean something more to her.

Syrena picked herself off the floor - when had she fallen? - and walked over to the mirror provided in her room. She stripped down, not leaving her undergarments on, and studied herself. The skin of her body was alarmingly pale, almost white - albino, is what the ensign had called her. She knew what the term meant, and Syrena horrifyingly believed him. 

Syrena walked closer to the mirror, taking in the sight of her perk nipples. She'd never seen a female terran nipple before, but the many pictures she's seen display ones that look nothing like her's. While a female's were pink, with slight dustings of freckles - depending on the female - her's were more of a lilac color. Syrena had read that Terran nipples were pink because their blood was red; her blood was purple, almost an inky black. 

Syrena bought her hand up to cup a breast, feeling the fullness of it. She'd never thought much of her physique, but since the ensign brought up the subject, she realized how right he was. 

She had gained some sufficient weight since consuming replicated food, usually not having time to schedule a workout with Pavel like she would have preferred. Her muscles were still very prominent though, as they usually are for many Tasmanians, and Syrena could feel the comfort she once felt in her own body slowly melt into uncertainty. No one had ever made her feel this way, it didn't seem sensible for her to let one person's comments affect her to this depth, but yet here she was.

Syrena let her breast fall out of her hand, watching as it gave a small bounce, before dragging her hand down her belly. It was pale, like everything on her, but she could see the lean muscles under it, fluttering at her touch. The last person to touch it was Pavel, and while the feeling was overwhelming - being that it was skin on skin contact - Syrena wished he would hold her like that constantly. Not just because he was carrying her, thinking she was unconscious due to a wound on her leg, but whenever he felt like it. Maybe he'd want to hold her in the mess hall, or during their free time?

Syrena stopped herself from thinking further, knowing what those thoughts meant - and yet, she didn't want to admit what her body was telling her. 

Shaking her head, Syrena turned back to the mirror. Her gaze flit past her pelvis to her legs, which were long, pale, and leen. She didn't want to think about how different her nether regions were from that of a human. She'd taken enough human biology classes to know that some would consider her biology rather disturbing. 

Syrena shook her head again, before she decided a shower was in need, and then went to bed. 

Only, she never did. Instead, she'd given up and gone to the mess hall for some hot cereal, and now here she sat, her food untouched and watching the U.S.S. Enterprise being rebuilt. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't sense when Spock sat down next to her until he spoke. 

"May I ask what is troubling you?" He asked, making her jump. Syrena noticed the close proximity between them, seeing as the couch they sat on was only for two.

"I am...well, but I do not wish to discuss my personal matters with you, Commander." Syrena exhaled, hoping the Vulcan couldn't hear the slight tremble in her voice.

Spock nodded, "Very well. If you wish to do so in the future, I would be amenable to be the one you go to." 

Syrena gave a nod of her own, before the two silently watched the workers. It wasn't long though, before they were interupted.

"Ah, um, I did not mean to disturb you." The thick, Russian accent danced in Syrena's eardrums, before she stood and walked over to Pavel. 

"You did no such thing," Syrena heard Spock say before she fit herself into Pavel's open arms. She felt him nod, before pulling her impossibly closer. 

If someone had told Syrena that her first ever friend would be the brightest and smartest person in Starfleet, she would have asked where they obtained the information. Almost 3 and a half years of conversing with Pavel had made him her friend though. All the times they spent making fun of each other or playing pranks on their crew mates - those were all Pavel's ideas, saying they'd help others realize that Syrena was just as fun to be around as anyone else - or even just sitting in each other's quarters and reading a book; those were times that Syrena came to cherish. 

She hugged Pavel closer, breathing in his musk that carried the scent of sandlewood. She could already feel the tears of yesterday events challenge her to spill them onto his shirt, but Syrena didn't dare let them, fearing that Spock would see. 

Syrena could feel Pavel's worry seep into her own body, something she hadn't quite gotten use to yet, but nonetheless he knew so something had happened.

Pavel bent down and scooped Syrena into his arms, holding her bridal style and making sure to keep her face hidden. She always preferred to be hidden when she was emotionally compromised. 

"If you will excuse us, Mr. Spock. It was very nice to see you again." Pavel said, nodding to the Vulcan. 

"The feeling is mutual, Mr. Chekov." Spock gave a curt nod to Pavel, before watching the two as the left. He caught a glimpse of Syrena's hands clutching the back of Pavel's leather jacket before they disappeared out of his sight. 

Spock knew why Syrena was upset, he'd seen her encounter with the drunk ensign last night, and would have stepped in if Syrena had not blatantly brushed off the ensign's comments. She'd handled the situation as if it hadn't bothered her, and Spock felt that was an illogical approach, but he deemed it inappropriate to interfere when Syrena did not know he was there.

Spock gathered up Syrena's mess, and headed towards to the mess hall for his own food. 

~*~

Instead of taking Syrena to her room, Chekov thought it wouldn't be best if she went to his, so he put in his code and allowed the doors to slide shut before sitting on the couch in his room.

He combed his fingers through her white hair, reveling in its silkiness. Already he could feel the tears soak he shirt, and prompted her to tell him what was wrong.

It was a while before Syrena finally said that she would prefer not to speak of it, so Chekov just allowed her to stay curled into his chest. 

Chekov always relished the moments when Syrena did this. Not because he knew she needed him, but because he loved the feeling of her body against his. It was like their bodies were made to fit perfectly against the other. 

Chekov knew Syrena liked it too, he didn't know how, but he did. One thing that always pegged him though, was that Syrena never allowed him to have his skin against her's. Granted, she didn't let anyone touch her skin besides Bones - seeing as he's CMO - yet Chekov couldn't help but feel hurt by that fact. He knew Tasmanian skin was just as sensitive as a Vulcan's hands, maybe even more so, and the one time he did feel Syrena's skin against his proved that.

It was when he had to lifted her up over his bare shoulder - his shirt had been ripped and all he had was his black tank top - and her own shirt had hiked up to expose her stomach. The feeling was like no other, Chekov could feel the pain bleeding from Syrena's body into his own due to the wound on her leg. He'd ignored it as long as he could, but over time her pain started feeling like it was his as well. His leg hurt just behind the knee, where Syrena had been injured and he could practically feel the blood oozing put of the wound. Chekov had thought back to what Spock would do to an injured crew mate: he'd meld with them, projecting thoughts of calmness and peace. So, that's what Chekov had done, he'd thought about calmness and tried to comfort Syrena's mind with feelings of safety. 

The effect had been instantaneous on her mind. Syrena's body seem to relax and her mind somehow recognized that Chekov wouldn't hurt her and would take care of her. The pain in his own body subsided, and while he could still feel her's, her mind knew that the pain wouldn't be forever. 

Chekov hadn't dared bring up the experience to Syrena, he feared she'd close herself off and never talk to him again. Chekov didn't want that. The times they spent together on the Enterprise were memories he cherished.

No words were passed between Syrena and Chekov for a while, and soon Pavel felt Syrena's breath even out as she fell asleep in his arms. 

Chekov stayed still for a while longer, memorizing the feel of her weight is his arms, before getting up, removing her shoes, and tucking her into his bed. 

Pavel got himself ready for bed as well, deeming it appropriate to sleep on the couch, rather than wake up with a back ache from the floor.

~*~ 

Ever since Syrena had woken up in Pavel's bed, about 4 weeks ago, she'd been oddly at peace with her mind. Albeit, she still rarely ate more than a small portion of food - the ensign's words constantly ringing in her head - but Syrena and Pavel had also spent more time working out and being around each other. 

The ship would be done in a few days, having taken less time to build than originally thought, and Syrena was content knowing that the previous ensigns would be filtered out with new ones who needed the experience.

Syrena stepped in front of her mirror, looking at herself naked once again. She'd definitely lost some weight, but her muscles were now more prominent than ever. She was now lithe and fit, having had to request new sized uniforms. Pavel had noticed as well, saying that she looked good with her new weight. Syrena felt a sense of pride for herself, but then squished the feeling, thinking back to what the ensign said.

Shrugging off the thoughts, Syrena tugged on her new Starfleet medical dress and zipped up her new regulation boots. She did her hair into two Dutch braids and wrapped them around her head. Nyota had taught her various hair styles while the Enterprise was rebuilt, and Syrena was greatful for her.

Just as she positioned the last pin in her hair, Syrena's door chimed and Pavel strode in, his suit case in one had and his shoes in the other.

Syrena smiled, before turning to Pavel. 

"Are you ready? We are to report to Commander Spock in 10 minutes." Pavel smiled brightly at Syrena, who nodded and grabbed her own bag as well. 

They made their way to the docking Bay, talking quietly to each other about their upcoming mission on the finished U.S.S Enterprise. Today, they'd be required to transfer all their belongings to their quarters from Starbase Yorktown back to the ship. 

They met with Commander Spock, who gave then their room assignments and allowed them early leave from the debrief meeting that all new ensigns were required to attend. While Pavel and Syrena weren't new, they were still very young and were to be knowledgeable of the regulations and terms of Starfleet.

They made their way to their new quarters, Syrena's was closer to Medbay while Pavel's was closer to Engineering. He'd be studying under Scotty again on this mission, so it would be necessary for him to be closer to Scotty's room.

Once each was settled, they went to the mess hall. Chekov had noticed that Syrena wasn't eating as much as she used to, but had opted to not mention it. She had her reasons, and Chekov didn't want to upset her by pointing it out.

Soon, Nyota, Kirk, Bones and Scotty joined them for dinner and spoke of their journeys while on Yorktown. 

"The Medical students don't know anything!" Bones protested. He was assigned to the Academy on Yorktown to teach an in depth medical class on different medical procedures for various injuries. "Too many have no idea that you can still use some of the old tools to fix up wounds instead of a regenerator." He bit angrily into his burger. 

Kirk laughed, "Of course they wouldn't Bones, they weren't taught by you before they went to your class."

"And if they were they'd be damn worthy of my time, that's for sure," Bones snorted.

The rest of the conversations went relatively the same. Kirk complained that the girls on Yorktown didn't swoon as much over his Captain status, and Nyota went on about her new research on learning another language. Scotty rambled on about having to relearn the new engines they'd installed onto the Enterprise. Pavel put in his two sense every now and then, and Syrena was an avid conversationist. However, Pavel noticed that she'd barely touched her salad since the others arrived. 

~*~

The crew would depart the next day, so they'd been requested to stay on the ship. The U.S.S. Enterprise left the Starbase at promptly 0900, returning to her current 5 year mission and would soon start her new mission.

However, Syrena and Chekov rarely got to see each other in the following months as the crew settled back into their normal routines. Since Syrena and Chekov no longer had rooms on the same level, Pavel had to settle for seeing her when Kirk had him run errands to medical every now and then.

Afterall, Syrena had promised to cook him an entire Tasmanian meal when they arrived at their next destination:

Arkin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like these chapters are getting longer than the next, whoops 
> 
> feed back is always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you liked the story! I'll try to update once or twice a week, if not then defiantly once
> 
> feed back is always helpful!


End file.
